


snow angel

by bromboni bringus (TheRealAdamSandler)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Teen Crush, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAdamSandler/pseuds/bromboni%20bringus
Summary: Bobby is a dork who doesn't know how to deal with love





	1. crush

**Author's Note:**

> first fic,, i probably tagged this all wonky and did a bunch of stuff all wrong, sorry in advance! this is probably weirdly paced and too short and finishes too abruptly so im sorry in advance!!  
> jean and scott are only mentioned in this chapter but may be elaborated in another one  
> also I've never seen this ship referred to as 'snow angel' before and i am either uncultured in marvel ship names or very disappointed.

Bobby couldn't sleep, which wasn't too odd of an occurrence during the summer, but this time it wasn't exactly the uncomfortable heat. He couldn't remember when it must've started, to try to think all the way back to when they first met was difficult. He could remember the first time he saw Warren. His hair was goofily shorter back then, and though he couldn't recall the conversations he could remember the hand shake. To be fair, Bobby couldn't even remember their first conversation even while it was happening, he was too busy being infatuated with those brilliant white wings, and Warren was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. But every day, his breath was taken away even more by his looks, the angel never failing to make his heart skip a beat with his smile. When Jean told him that the angel wasn't gay he felt a dagger rip into his heart, but the acknowledgement of this didn't make his heart flutter less with every smile he was graced to witness.  
God, he was a mess, Bobby let out a quick sigh before heaving himself out of bed, taking a quick glance at his mirror. His shirt seemed to reflect on its wearer, sporting dark sweat marks under his armpits. Gross.

With quiet steps, Bobby waddled his way out of his room, greeted into the hallway with waft of warm air, he shuffled his way down, stopping to pause at Jeans door. He felt nothing but betrayal when jean couldn't keep her powers to herself, but despite his initial anger it was so reliving to finally have someone he could be honest with. He was thankful to have someone so patient to be the only person to know about his sexuality. Though it would be great to have a good feelings/gossip session with her it, was far too late and she would already be well asleep by now. Even if he did go in, she might have Scott in her room, probably macking on each other. "Heh, gross"; he mumbled to himself with a hint of envy, continuing sleepily down the hall.

Bobby made his way down to the kitchen, stumbling a messy beeline to the fridge. The light of the fridge burnt into his retinas. Why would you make the light so strong? What is the point of having a jillion watt light bulb in the back of the fridge other than to temporarily blind someone? He grumbled as he examined the fridge with squinted eyes. The cool rush of refrigerated air was enough to distract Bobby from his search get his muscles to relax in the refreshing cold. God, why couldn't he just sleep in the fridge? Bobby began to ponder to possibilities of his summer sleeping arrangements, too tired to comprehend their wackiness.

'Would you mind closing the door? Unless you want to pay the electricity bill."

"Oh, fuck" Bobby slurred, whipping his head around to face Warren sitting by the kitchen counter with his hands crossed neatly over a glass of water, the light of the fridge framing his face perfectly. The lighting slowly fading as the fridge door closed, Bobby flustered racing to tap the light switch. 

"Sorry, you caught me off guard" He said, giving Warren a weak smile, struggling to keep his eyes up as he was painfully aware of Warren's shirtlessness.

"Don't worry about it" Warren croaked, putting the glass of water up to his lips with an amused grin, god he was too pretty even when he was tired. Now that he could see Warren properly, he took proper notice of the dark circles under his eyes and the weariness on his smile, he seemed worn out.

"How long have you been down here?" He queried, using all his willpower to keep looking up.

"I don't know, like an hour?" He rubbed the back of his head. His shoulders looked amazing. Bobby could feel his cheeks warm up, _Jesus Christ stop being so flustered!_

"Can't sleep?" Bobby asked, walking back over to the fridge, gesturing at Warren nonchalantly, his eyes failing to stay up. 

"Uh yeah. I know I've had them for ages but it's hard to get a hang of sleeping with wings." he spoke with his wings draped on the floor.

"They can just be annoying in general" he sighed with a strained smile, leaning his chin on his palm. Bobby could feel his heart wince.

"Are-are you alright?" Bobby asked cautiously, taking a single step towards him. 

"God, you have no idea" Warren rubbed his eyes with a groan. 

"I've just been, under so much stress lately, these time shenanigans and all the new faces and choices. I feel so detached from everything, I feel like no one cares and all this shit means nothing! I just wish this never happened, I wish I wasn't a mutant, I wish I wasn't bi, I wish-"

Bobby stopped listening, his mouth agape, and Warren stopped talking, his hands lifted to cover his mouth. 

"-oh my god, please-" Warren whispered, his hands lowing with a tremble, almost reaching out to Bobby. 

"Please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready yet, please-"

Warren panicked, his voice speeding faster, shoulders rising and his head dropping. Warren grabbed at his chest, his breathing becoming shallow and his eyes wide. 

"Hey, Hey hey hey!!!" Bobby sped to Warren's side, taking both his clamouring hands in his own. Warrens wide eyes were sparkling with tears, threatening to roll down his face.

"Hey, look at me." He pleaded. Warren shoulders began to tremble with suppressed sobs, god he was muscular but this is the worst possible time for him to be swoon. 

"Warren." Bobby lifted the angels head with a hand his cheek, Warren glanced at him with overflowing blue eyes. Bobby couldn't help but feel butterflies rise from his gut. 

"It's ok." He whispered.

Warren broke from Bobby's hand and wrapped his arms around Bobby, sobbing into his shoulder. Bobby slowly wrapped his arms around Warren, his hands resting just below his wings, slowly beginning to rub his back as the angel crumbled in his arms. Bobby hushed the same calming words over and over, praying that no one could hear Warren's heartbreaking cries. It broke him, seeing the unafraid angel break down in his arms.

They must have been sitting there for ten minutes before Warrens sobs died down, his head still resting heavily on Bobby's now soaked shoulder.

"You ok?" Bobby groaned quietly, his hands still tied around Warren.

"I don't even know" He spluttered 

"I'm so sorry, I just freaked out. I didn't-" Bobby broke their contact, pulling him away to face him. 

"Don't apologise. I understand"

Warren looked shaken. He had never seen him cry before. His hair was a mess, his eyes red and his face still covered in tears. 

"Thank you. I don't know why but thank you, I've been feeling so alone." hearing Warren say that struck him like a punch. _Should I tell him? Would that help him, or would it make him worse? Would he connect the dots and understand I like him?_

"You don't have to be alone" Bobby blurted out. _Why would I say that oh my god stop talking_

"Well, the team is great, you're all my best friends but they don't understand-" he spoke, breaking away to wipe the tears that gathered under his chin. 

"-No i didn't mean it like that. i'm-" He trailed off. Bobby still couldn't bring himself to say it. He opened his mouth but he still couldn't get the words out, they sat heavy in his stomach like a rock.

"...What?" Warren asked with a cocked head.

"I'm-" the one word taunted him and he felt his tongue tie itself into knots.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, those few seconds feeling like hours to Bobby as he anxiously gathered the courage to say what he had never said before.

"Are you.. not straight?" Warren asked, cutting the silence in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

The heaviness in Bobby's chest vanished. He threw on a smile and a small nod, and angels face brightened, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him back into a hug, and this time with a wide grin plastered over his face. Bobby had to re-balance himself to avoid being thrown off his chair. He could feel Warren's heartbeat from this close, his skin was warm and soft. Bobby slowly pulled away, Warren pulling away too, still with a cheerful smile shining on his face. Warren noticed Bobby's stricken face, completely misinterpreting it.  
"God, I'm sorry I'm just-" Warren chuckled. _and even with teary eyes and bed hair he still looks flawless_  
"I'm happy I'm not alone." Warren stood suddenly, walking over to wash out his glass. 

"Are you going to be able to go back to sleep" Bobby queried, rubbing his eyes and quietly attempting to slow his racing heart.  
"I think I've gotten enough off my mind" he said, taking a sip from his glass with a small smile, moving past Bobby to continue to the hall. Bobby taking a loose follow, turning off the kitchen light on the way. Bobby stopped by his door, Warren turning to face him

"Thank you, Bobby" He beamed, His perfect smile making his heart soar.

"No problem." Bobby spoke, his voice faltering, opening his door and closing it behind him. He listened to Warren's footsteps enter his own room, and close the door. He let out a deep sigh, sliding down the back of his door with his face blushed pink, his heart melting with the blindness of hope and the cheeriness of renewed love.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bobby and jean talk.

“Jean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we talk?”

She looked up from her laptop, scrunching up her nose and screwing up her eyes to get a better look at who was standing in her doorway. Bobby leaned into the passage way with his hand rubbing his right arm and his eyes sagging with the weight of sleep.  
“You look like shit.” She smiled, looking him up and down with a raised brow.

“I know.” Bobby spoke in a quiet rasp and shut the door behind him. His hair was pulled back with a headband, but still unbelievably messy with random spikes sticking out   
wherever they wanted. 

“You never get up this early.” Jean moved into a crossed legged sit so Bobby could sit on the bed with her, taking her coffee mug in her hands. Bobby shuffled to the bed collapsed   
on it, curling up in the mess of blankets. 

“I didn’t get up. I haven’t slept.” He mumbled with his head nuzzled into the bed sheets.

“Poor thing” she mocked. “What happened?” Jean looked sympathetically at Bobby and took a long sip from her mug.  
Bobby quietly mumbled from the sheets and curled up into himself more.

“Don’t make me look through your mind.” Jean teased, taking her laptop from her lap and placing it on the floor beside her.

“Mhghgmhdonttttt” He grumbled, barely lifting his head from the covers. Lifting his hands to cover his ears in a half-hearted defence to keep her out of his mind. Jean scoffed.

“Then spit it out, dork!”

Bobby looked up at Jean and pulled the sheets away from his face. “I can’t stop thinking of him.” He whispered, dropping his head back down into the bed.  
Jean placed her mug back onto her side table. “Did something happen?” she asked, scooting closer to Bobby to place a hand on his shoulder.  
“I don’t even know?” he looked up and shrugged to her, his eyes wide like a lost puppy. 

“Last night we talked and he cried and it was emotional and i-. “ Bobby stopped himself and sat up with a deep breath and rubbed his temples. “The whole thing just keeps replaying over in my mind. I haven’t stopped thinking about what I said right, what I did wrong, and what I should’ve done better.” Jean sighed and opened up her arms and raised her brows to Bobby, in a heartbeat he was hugging her as if he would never let go. 

“Why did he cry?” she queried, patting his back slowly.

Bobby groaned. “I can’t tell you.”

“You don’t know why he cried?”

“No, I mean I promised I wouldn’t tell why.”

Jean broke the hug, grabbing him by the shoulders and staring at him. She noticed his eyes were shinier and could feel him strain to keep back a tear; she gave him a hopeful smile. Bobby held his breath, hoping she wouldn’t try to get Warren’s secret out of him, but to his relief, Jean didn’t seem too curious. 

“Why don’t you just – take a chance?”

Bobby wiped his eye with his palm. “God, Jean you know how much I want to, but I just can’t. There’s no way he would feel the same-“

“How do you know that? Have you asked him?”

“No, but I’m-“

“Then ask him!” 

“I can’t, ill freak out and stutter off again, or he’ll hate me.”

“Warrens a nice guy, he wouldn’t-“Jean paused for a second and cocked her head. “What do you mean by ‘again’?”  
Bobby’s shoulders slumped with a sigh. “Sometimes you’re annoyingly observant.”

“It’s a gift” she shrugged with a smile, waiting for him to reply.

Bobby looked down to his hands. “I kind of came out to him last night? I mean I tried but I just couldn’t get the words out.”  
Jeans smile faded, her shoulders sinking with it. “So he still doesn’t know?”

“Well I mean, he guessed I wasn’t straight and I nodded because I just... couldn’t get the words out. He doesn’t know I’m gay though, he doesn’t know how I think of him.”

Bobby kept his head down in embarrassment, embarrassment that lead into a hint of shame.

“Well, it’s a step in the right direction.” Jean touched Bobby’s knee and offered him a small smile.

“Yeah, but, hnnng-“ Bobby snatched one of jeans 200 pillows and squished it against his face, mumbling incoherent groans into it.

“Bobby, you’re gonna get saliva all over that” She snarled, picking up her laptop from the floor and opening it back up on her lap

“mhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“Do you want Warren to know how you feel?”

“You know how much I want to” Bobby whined, looking up from the pillow.

Jean looked down at him, gently plying away the pillow and putting in her left ear bud.

“Then tell him.”

-

Easier said than done.

Bobby couldn’t even say the word ‘gay’ since his realisation, let alone confess his feelings to a flawless literal angel. His mind wouldn’t even allow him to think of the possibility of telling Warren the truth. Every time he thought about the three big words his mind froze. He just couldn’t. He also had no idea how he would face the day not blushing every time he laid eyes on Warren, but that was a daily problem. The best way to deal with it was to hold his breath and soldier on.

Bobby gently closed the door behind him with a sigh, he knew Jean’s advice would be the same as always, but it was just so hard to follow. His ears tuned into the quiet chattering emitting from the kitchen as he walked down the stairs. It was still early morning, around 7:00am, flecks of rainbow reflected off the window of the mansions front door. Bobby walked past it with a small smile, entering the kitchen. And to his pleasure, Warren was sitting on the couch across from the bench, watching the TV with a bored expression. He was wearing shorts and a loose fitting tank top, which was both adorable and functional as he didn’t have to cut ‘wing holes’ into them. As Bobby walked into the room Warren turned to him and offered a warm smile. 

“How’d you sleep?” He smiled with a single tired lock of misplaced hair in his face

Bobby felt a rush of warm fondness flood him. Seeing his smile melted him instantly.

“I slept fine! You?” He enthusiastically lied.

“Me too.”

God, he looked so happy. Warren was such a genuine person; Bobby could barely compare the happy and care free version of Warren to the one that was sobbing his eyes out only the night prior.

“Hey Bobby, have you seen my glasses anywhere?” Hank’s voice chimed in, tearing Bobby away from his thoughts.  
Christ! Bobby had been distracted that he hadn’t even realised that Hank was also in the room. His face looked odd without his glasses to frame it and he squinted awkwardly to focus on Bobby’s face.

“Uh, no I haven’t. Sorry man.” He muttered.

“Eh, don’t worry about it, they’ll show up eventually.” Hank spoke, falling onto the other couch that was noticeably far too small for him to lie comfortably in. 

Bobby climbed over the back of the couch, nonchalantly taking his seat with a contempt Warren sprawled over the majority of its space to his left. Bobby stretched his arms out in a yawn and laid them on the top of the couch. God, he felt like a fool.

“What were y’all talking about? Give me the sweet gossip.” Bobby groaned from his stretch, his shoulder giving a quiet click.

“Well, yesterday Kitty told me we might have a new mission coming up.” Hank said, not bothering to put down the shattered phone screen which was far too close to his face. By   
the looks of it he was watching another ted talk but with large subtitles, it seemed he lost his headphones along with his glasses. 

“It seems pretty serious, but I don’t know for sure. Kitty only gave me a brief explanation of what’s going on. Well probably find more out later if we’re needed” Hank muttered from his scrunched up position on the small couch. Bobby sighed, he wasn’t particularly looking forward to another mission. Maybe if no team members got hurt this time then it’d be alright.

Bobby nodded along to Hanks words, but he was too busy being lost in thought. They've never really messed up bad during a mission, but every time a mission came up he was terrified of something doing wrong, of someone getting hurt. he looked over to Warren next to him. Warren had no idea just how much he cared, none of them did. He cherished the group with all his heart, but the thought about his friends getting hurt while on a mission crushed him. He loved the feeling of being in the battle, of running on ice with the sound of the rumbling air rushing past his ears, but sometimes he just wished they did'nt have to do all this, to be forced to fight and protect because they were the X-Men. he just wished that he could keep his friends safe.

Bobby furrowed his brow

He was worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this longer,,,, i didnt know how to finish this chapter so its,,, super abrupt,, im rlly sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! please leave some stuff in the comments, op takes constructive criticism :0)  
> i may or may not continue this, who knows? certainly not me.


End file.
